The present disclosure relates to a backless, strapless brassiere, and more particularly, to a removable insert having a surface including a pressure sensitive adhesive layer for adjoining the inserts to the user.
Brassieres (“bras”) are generally undergarments which a wearer wants to conceal, and which are worn to contour and support a user's breasts. A backless, strapless bra is an undergarment known in the art and is typically worn under clothing when a bra with shoulder straps or a traditional strapless bra would be visible and detract from the appearance of the clothing. Generally, backless, strapless bras include two cups and a connecting material. These garments provide contouring and a smooth appearance or silhouette to the breasts under clothing, and may also contain padding to further enhance the appearance and shape of the breasts.
Backless, strapless bras secured in place to the breast area by adhesive substances to support and cover the breasts are known in the art. In addition to the limited support they provide, the adhesive of a strapless, adhesive bras tends to lose its effectiveness upon exposure to moisture, humidity, and turbidity, such as while being worn for example. Accordingly, with each wearing, the strength of the adhesive which holds the undergarment in place is substantially reduced, thereby limiting the overall length of wearable time and the number of total uses of the bra. Consequently, strapless adhesive bras have a reduced lifespan, making them disposable.